


Ardent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ardent: adjective: ˈärdnt: enthusiastic, passionate</p><p>Middle English: from Old French ardant, from Latin ardens, ardent-, from ardere ‘to burn.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardent

"It's just a concussion, John."

He nods, and rubs his eyes. 

"Please tell me you haven't been awake for three days, please tell me you went-"

His bloodshot, puffy, yet ardent eyes tell me all I need to know.

"I wasn't going to go home without you, you great idiot."

I can feel his hands shake as he holds my hand, he hasn't moved from that chair save for the loo and the brown warm water they claim is actually coffee.

"John."

He shakes his head. "I've forgotten how to sleep without you stealing the covers and your cold feet and your arms..."

"Come up here."

He shakes his head.

"John. No one will care, it's a private room. Sometimes knowing Mycroft does have its advantages." I scootch over to give him room.

He climbs in next to me, adjusting all the wires and whatnots, puts his ear to my chest carefully and sobs slightly. "I thought-"

"I know, I'm so sorry, John. Wish I could swear it won't happen again, but, you know I can't."

He's already asleep, his hand gingerly wrapped around my wrist, his breath tickling my ribs.


End file.
